


Hella

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Date, M/M, jerm thinks jake ordering food is hot, uhh ?? kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy finally gets a date with Jake Dillinger.





	Hella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rich-seb-a-fire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rich-seb-a-fire).



> this was for seb he likes deere :/

Jeremy sighed. He sat in the locker room—though he had no idea how Rich had forced him in there without using physical strength—waiting for Jake to come in from frisbee golf practice. Then he could explain the whole misunderstanding and the two of them could live their separate lives. 

Jake strolled into the locker room with his usual swagger, brushing his sweat damp hair off of his forehead.

Jeremy saw Jake and instantly stood up, hoping the latter would approach him so he wouldn’t have to initiate a conversation. 

Jake spotted Jeremy as he pulled his shirt off, heading directly to his locker where his clean clothes were. He smiled at him. “Sup, dude?”

Jeremy had a speech planned. He would tell Jake that Rich was up to his shit again, and that he was trying to set them up together on a date, but that Jake didn’t have to agree since he was hot and totally out of Jeremy’s league. Unfortunately, at the sight of Jake shirtless, all Jeremy got out was, “Hot.”

Jake laughed. “Yeah, I know, it's so hot outside! I'm all sweaty.”

Thank god for Jake’s...unique personality. “R-Right!” Jeremy composed himself. “It’s sweltering, isn’t it?” He pried his eyes from Jake’s body and up to his face. 

Jake nodded. “Nice breeze though.” He took his pants off.

Jeremy instantly looked down to– He got his mind out of the gutter and focused on Jake’s eyes. “Y-Yeah, feels good, huh?” He needed to just tell Jake the truth and get out before he got too embarrassed. 

Jake nodded again. “So what's up? Why are you sitting in the locker room?”

“Right!” This was Jeremy’s chance. “Well, Rich—you know how he is—he kinda somehow forced me in here?” He started mumbling. “To ask you out.”

Jake froze, turning to look at Jeremy. “Huh?”

“He said–” Jeremy fidgeted with his cardigan. “H-He said you liked me, s-so I should ask you out?” Once he said it the second time, he knew it had to be a prank. There was no way Rich had told him the truth. 

Jake blushed, muttering a soft 'damn it, Rich’, before turning back to Jeremy. “Yes.”

Jeremy blinked. “Wh-What?”

Jake smiled at him. “It's true.”

“ _What_?!” Jeremy stared up at him. 

Jake laughed. “Sorry. It's cool if you don't want to go out with me.”

“Who the hell said I didn’t?!” Jeremy snapped suddenly. 

Jake blinked. “Huh?”

“I–” Jeremy took a deep breath. “S-Sorry. I do. Want to. Do that. With you.”

Jake was surprised. “You do?”

Jeremy nodded violently. 

Jake blinked. “Okay then-- ask me.”

“Oh,” Jeremy mumbled. He took a deep breath. “I-I’ve kinda had a crazy crush on you for a few months, and I know we’re friends, but...go out with me?” 

Jake grinned. “Hell yeah.”

————

Rich had been excited when Jake told him the news, and so had Michael when Jeremy sat him down to tell him. But now, Jeremy was having doubts. He would surely screw up his first date with popular boy Jake Dillinger—why wouldn’t he? He couldn’t even drive himself; he had to wait on his porch for Jake to pull up in his car, awkwardly picking at the threads of his shirt. 

Jake stepped out once he parked, waving to Jeremy. “Hey, Dude, you ready?”

Jeremy was sweating buckets and definitely red in the face. “Yeah!” he squeaked anyway. 

Jake grinned, giving him a thumbs up. “You look hot!”

“S-Sorry, I’m just sweaty.” Jeremy coughed. “But I always sweat this much! I’m not– I’m– God, I’m nervous, sorry.”

Jake's smile softened slightly. “That's not what I meant.”

“Then what did you– Oh. Oh! Oh _god_!” Jeremy buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

Jake laughed. “There ya go, I think you got it now!”

Jeremy nodded into his hands. “I-I think so.”

Jake smiled. “You really do look good.”

“I-I do?” Jeremy had spent an hour on his hair alone. 

Jake nodded. “Hell yeah!”

Jeremy peeked up from his hands. “You’re looking pretty great too,” he said quietly. 

Jake smiled. “You ready to go?”

Jeremy finally looked up all the way. “Y-Yeah. Now or never.”

Jake nodded, slipping back into the driver's seat and waiting for Jeremy to get in.

Carefully, Jeremy opened the passenger side door and slowly got in, closing it gently. “Where were we going again?”

Jake paused. “Sbarro, yeah?”

Jeremy’s heart melted. Jake loved Sbarro. It was adorable. “Of course.”

Jake smiled, pulling out of the driveway. “So, a crush, huh?”

Jeremy coughed. “Er, maybe. But who _hasn’t_ liked you, you know?”

Jake blushed. “More like who haven't I liked, right?”

“Not at all! I know Michael had a thing for you in our freshman year. He almost tried out for track to impress you.” Jeremy laughed at the memory. It was certainly easier to talk about someone else’s crush on Jake. 

Jake laughed. “Really? I had no idea!”

“I’m pretty sure half the school has been in love with you at some point,” Jeremy said. “The competition is _insane_.”

Jake snorted. “Wow.”

Jeremy looked up. “Too weird?”

Jake shook his head. “No way.”

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. J-Just tell me to shut up if I do get, uh, you know, weird.”

Jake shook his head again. “I like listening to you.”

“Oh,” Jeremy said lamely. “T-Touché.”

Jake laughed again, reaching over to grab Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy instantly wiped his hand on his jeans before securing it in Jake’s. The taller boy’s hand was much bigger than his. It was warm, too. A nice feeling. 

Jake smiled. “Your hands are small.”

“Is that okay?” Jeremy found himself asking. 

“I like it.”

Jeremy blushed intensely. “Perfect.”

\------

The eventually made it to the mall, Jake leading them to Sbarro.

Jeremy never let go of Jake’s hand. “I think I’ll just have a slice of cheese pizza,” he said. 

“The best cheese pizza ever.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Jeremy smiled up at Jake. He’d finally started to ease off of his anxiety about tonight. 

“Hell yeah!”

Jeremy grinned. “I didn’t know the light of a mall Sbarro in New Jersey could make someone look so pretty.” He sighed. “Maybe it’s just you.”

Jake giggled childishly. ”That's gay, homie.”

“Well, it’s not straight,” Jeremy said. He was glad he was getting more confident. Jake was his friend, after all. There was nothing to be nervous about. 

“Got that right,” Jake winked at him, kissing his cheek boldly.

Well, there went Jeremy’s confidence. He squeaked, feeling his cheeks become warm. God, he was screwed. He stammered. “I- I think it’s our turn to o-order.”

“Oh!” Jake turned to the cashier, ordering with an easy confidence.

Jeremy was a man of simple tastes. That being said, he thought Jake’s suave confident ordering was hot. “Wow.”

Jake turned to him as they waited for their food. “Hm?”

Jeremy straightened up. “Just– You.”

Jake blinked. “What about me?”

“Hot,” Jeremy blurted, immediately covering his mouth. “God, that just came out, I’m sorry-“

Jake grinned. “Not so bad yourself, dude.”

“This isn’t a pity date, right?” Jeremy said suddenly, removing his hand from his face. 

Jake scoffed. “Hell no. That would be fucked up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Thank god,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Jake leaned down to kiss Jeremy quickly before pulling away and grabbing their tray of food.

Jeremy froze in place. A kiss on the cheek had almost sent him over the edge, now a real and proper one? His brain needed to catch up, but it didn’t seem to be working. He stood still. 

Jake smiled at him. “You coming?”

Jeremy let out a high pitched, “Huh?”

Jake's smile widened as he motioned towards the seats in the middle of the food court. “Coming?”

“Oh!” Jeremy found himself making a dash for the tables. 

Jake followed him calmly.

Jeremy was in a chair in a second. “Hi,” he said stupidly. 

Jake slid into the seat beside him, dropping the tray onto the table. “Sup?”

Jeremy shrugged. “On a date with the hottest guy in school, no big deal.” He grabbed his drink. “You?”

Jake picked up his slice of pizza. “On a hot date with a cute boy.”

“Oh, really?” Jeremy dabbed the grease off his slice. 

“Mhm,” Jake just went for it, grease and all.

Jeremy finally took his first bite. “Is it going well?”

Jake nodded. “Very well, I’d say.”

Jeremy grinned. “Thank god.”

Jake kissed Jeremy again.

Jeremy melted against Jake’s experienced lips. 

Jake took Jeremy's compliance as a good sign, one hand coming up to Jeremy's cheek as he pulled away. “Yeah, it's definitely going well.”

Staring into Jake’s eyes à la a teenage girl in a romance movie, Jeremy sighed. “I think so, too.”

Jake grinned, pecking Jeremy's lips. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

Jeremy nodded. “Anything.”

“Do you wanna do this again? Like, y'know, more dates?”

“Absolutely!” Jeremy immediately shouted. 

“Cool.” Jake kissed Jeremy's cheek before pulling away, turning back to his pizza. 

Jeremy nearly swooned. All signs pointed to this being a joke or a dream, but it couldn’t be. He really was on a date with Jake Dillinger. He’d have to call Michael later and talk his ear off about it. He scarfed down his pizza; the faster he ate, the longer he could stare at Jake. 

It didn't take Jake long to finish his pizza, once he was done he wiped his greasy fingers off before turning to Jeremy again. “So, what do you wanna do?”

“Oh, we’re– This is– There’s more?” Jeremy was incredibly inexperienced when it came to dating. 

Jake nodded. “I mean, as long as you want there to be.”

“Oh, god, I never want this to end!” Jeremy admitted. 

Jake chuckled, punching Jeremy’s shoulder lightly. “It has to end so that we can have more!”

“If it never ends, it’s always more!”

“I guess,” Jake replied, getting to his feet. “But still. Back to what we were doing. Anything specific you’re feeling up for?”

Jeremy took a deep breath. He could be honest, right? He was a hormonal teenage boy. “K-Kiss a little more?”

Jake grinned, giving him a thumbs up. “I can definitely do that.” He threw their trash away before returning to Jeremy and sliding back into his seat. In an instant his hand was on the other boy’s cheek and their lips were connected once again.

Jeremy again melted against Jake’s kiss. He really felt sparks fly. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he imitated Jake, putting his hand gently on his cheek. He tried to kiss back with everything he had. 

Jake angled his head expertly, deepening the kiss. It was apparent that he had ample experience in doing this.

Jeremy pulled his chin up, the height difference a little hard to work with. He wasn’t sure if he actually made a whimpering noise or if he imagined it. 

Jake very much appreciated the sound that Jeremy made, taking it as a sign of encouragement and swiping his tongue over the seam of Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy definitely knew he made the sound the second time, instantly parting his lips to create a better passage for Jake.

Jake’s tongue explored Jeremy’s mouth easily, running over the backs of his teeth.

Apparently, Jeremy was one vocal kisser. He couldn’t make himself be quiet. He melted impossibly further into Jake’s kiss. 

Jake eventually pulled away, panting lightly. “You’re a loud one, huh?” He smiled. “That’s pretty hot.”

Jeremy was ready to apologize when the second part of what Jake said kicked in. “I-It is?”

Jake’s hand moved from Jeremy’s cheek down to his neck as he leaned close again, mere inches from the other boys lips. “It is,” he confirmed.

Jeremy’s eyes were locked onto Jake’s. “Kiss me again,” he said. 

Jake didn’t have to be told twice. His lips were on Jeremy’s once again, working eagerly.

Jeremy decided he really enjoyed this. Maybe a little bit too much. 

As they continued on like that Jake's hands began to wander ever so slightly, tracing down Jeremy's shoulders and arms and over his sides. He made sure to keep it all above the waist, however.

If Jake had thought Jeremy was vocal before, the addition of his hands on the latter’s body gave him a surprise. Jeremy felt weird, making these noises in a mall food court, but his pleasure outweighed that anxiety as he pressed his lips harder into Jake’s. 

Jake just kept swallowing all of Jeremy's sounds, each one giving him more confidence in what he was doing. It didn't take long at all before his tongue got involved again and they were having a full blown make out session in the middle of a public mall.

Jeremy had really gotten into it by the time he heard someone tapping on a counter. He cracked an eye open to see the Sbarro employees staring at them. One gave them a thumbs down. Jeremy whimpered again and separated himself from Jake. “They’re mad,” he said pathetically. 

Jake quirked an eyebrow, turning around to look. He snorted. “The thumbs down somehow hurts more than yelling.”

“I think they know that,” Jeremy whispered. 

Jake bit his lip. “Wanna get out of here?”

Jeremy sighed. “I really do.”

Jake stood, taking Jeremy's hand. “C’mon.”

Jeremy took Jake’s offer.


End file.
